Quand le rêve devient réalité
by Lowan
Summary: Le titre dit tout.


Titre: Quand le rêve devient réalité

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+

Note: Jana, je tiens à te dire que cette fiction, inspirée du mot rêve, est la tienne. Je te fais ce petit cadeau pour te remercier, et j'espère très sincèrement que ça te plaira.

Sinon rien de spécial à dire, le point de vue est celui d'Helen, bonne lecture comme toujours

...

Il m'est arrivé souvent de faire des rêves. D'espérer des choses qui ne pouvaient être réelles. De chercher des réponses à certaines questions. De me demander ce que j'aurais pu faire, si j'avais su ce que certains de mes choix ont engendré. Ces derniers temps, un rêves parmi les autres, mais plus vif, plus désiré par mon esprit. Le rêve de ne plus être seule, d'avoir quelqu'un qui me prendrait dans ses bras lors des moments les plus noirs, mais lors des moments roses aussi. Qui me rassurerait et me réconforterait, comme un autre se prenait à le faire, avant. Avant que nôtre destin à tous les cinq ne soit chamboulé. Avant que mes anciens rêves ne s'écroulent avec la découverte de certaines choses. Des horreurs qui ont fait de l'homme que j'aimai un véritable monstre, ne respirant plus que pour tuer. Et maintenant, où en suis-je réellement ? A rêver que lorsque je pousse la porte de la cuisine le matin, quelqu'un soit là, en train de me préparer une tasse de thé et des tartines. Qu'il soit là également lorsque je pousse la porte de ma chambre, assis sur le bord de mon lit, à m'attendre. Qu'en me voyant entrer il se lève et vienne m'enlacer, pour ensuite m'aider à me dévêtir. Qu'il se dévêtisse également, et ensuite me poserait doucement sur le lit pour couvrir mon corps de baisers et de caresses. Qui me ferait l'amour et m'aimerait toute la nuit, me serrant contre lui pour veiller à ce que je ne prenne pas froid. Qui prendrait la place de la solitude dans mon coeur et dans ma vie. Oui, je fais ce rêve de plus en plus souvent. Mon coeur réclame cet être, et mon corps souhaite ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Mais cet homme, même si nos chemins se sont croisés à nouveau récemment, ne rêve certainement pas de la même chose que moi. Après tout, c'est un homme. Lui doit avoir des pensées plus...franches. Et probablement moins romantiques, aussi. Romantique... Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je deviens vraiment trop fleur bleue. Il faut absolument que je cesse de me faire des idées, cela va devenir vital. Bon, revenons-en au monde extérieur. Qu'étais-je en train de faire avant de plonger dans mes réflexions ? Ah oui, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Tiens, me voilà arrivée. J'ouvre la porte et avance dans la pièce, jusqu'au meuble qui lui donne son nom (à la pièce..). Chose très étrange, quelque chose de posée sur mes dossiers ne devrait pas s'y trouver. Normalement. Et puis d'abord, de qui elle vient, cette chose ? Qui a bien pu déposer une rose blanche, soit dit en passant ma fleur préférée, sur mon bureau ? Les jeunes sont en missions, et ce n'est pas tout à fait le rôle de Bigguy de m'offrir des roses. Il ne reste que...oh. Oh! Il ne reste que Nikola, en fait. Mince alors, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Bon. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller lui demander. Je prends la rose et quitte la pièce, pour me diriger cette foi vers le laboratoire d'Henry. Vide. Bien, j'essaye le salon. J'entre donc dans la pièce la plus chaleureuse de mon Sanctuaire, et aperçois Nikola - bien évidemment un verre de vin à la main -, assit sur le canapé. Quand il me voit entrer, il me fait un grand sourire. " _Helen_". Je le regarde, et lui montre la rose. Une expression d'incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage, car son sourire diminue un peu. " _Ah. Tu as trouvé la rose. Et vu ta tête tu es probablement en train de te demander pourquoi je l'ai laissée là _". Je baisse le bras, pose la rose sur la petite table devant lui et lui répond : " _Et bien, je dois dire qu'effectivement, je me pose des questions_ ". Il soupire, pose son verre sur la table près de la rose, et tapote la place libre sur le canapé à coté de lui. J'hésite. Il le voit, retire sa main et soupire à nouveau. Je m'assois à ses cotés. " _Helen, il faut que tu comprenne que... J'en ai assez de jouer _". Il s'arrête un instant, et prend ma main. " _Sincèrement, il faut que tu comprenne que tu as pris une place vraiment importante dans ma vie, et dans mon coeur _". Il s'arrête à nouveau, puis me regarde. Son visage est vraiment proche du mien, je peux sentir son souffle chaud caresser mes lèvres. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais c'est vraiment agréable. " _Et je peux affirmer que mon rêve le plus cher se réaliserait si tu me laissais t'embrasser maintenant _". Je ne dis rien, pas la peine. Il comprend, il lit la réponse dans mes yeux. Probablement un " oui " pétillant de bonheur. Un léger sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. Il est tellement sexy lorsqu'il sourit ainsi. Mon coeur chavire totalement sans que je puisse lui lancer une bouée. Il se penche en avant, et c'est à peine si un ou deux centimètre nous séparent. Il s'arrête un instant, comme pour vérifier mon autorisation. Je laisse à mon tour un sourire fleurir sur mon visage. Il comble enfin l'espace qui nous séparait encore. Alors ça, c'est encore plus agréable. C'est doux, chaud et délicat. Presque hésitant. Je le rassure en approfondissant le baiser. Ses mains caressent à présent me jambes, les miennes s'occupent de lui ôter sa chemise. Ce qui se passera ensuite ne vous regarde pas. Mais je crois que demain matin, quand je pousserais la porte de la cuisine, il sera là, à préparer mon thé et mes tartines. Demain, notre rêve finalement commun sera devenu réalité.

Fin


End file.
